sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic the Hedgehog 2
Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic the Hedgehog 2, bądź też Sonic 2 & Knuckles – gra platformowa z serii Sonic the Hedgehog powstała w wyniku połączenia kartridży z grami Sonic the Hedgehog 2 oraz Sonic & Knuckles za pomocą technologii lock-on. Opis Knuckles in Sonic 2 zawiera kilka zmian w stosunku do oryginalnej gry. Najważniejszą i najbardziej oczywistą jest umieszczenie kolczatki Knucklesa jako grywalnej postaci. Posiada on wszystkie swoje umiejętności z gry Sonic & Knuckles, w tym wspinanie się i szybowanie oraz, co najważniejsze, niższą wysokość skoku. Pozwala mu to na dotarcie do wcześniej nieznanych miejsc, lecz także utrudnia dotarcie do nieco wyżej położonych znanych już sekcji. Gracz może również zamienić się w Super Knucklesa po spełnieniu wymagań. Zmiany * Sonic i Tails nie są grywalni, a pojawia się jedynie jako pilot Tornada. * Brak trybu dwuosobowego znanego z oryginalnej gry. * Kolor karty tytułowej jest zielony, a nie niebieski. * Osłona oraz gwiazdki nietykalności są koloru szarego. * Gdy Knuckles powraca ze specjalnego poziomu, odzyskuje pierścienie, jakie miał przed wejściem. Ułatwia to dostęp do specjalnych poziomów w obrębie tego samego aktu. * W specjalnych poziomach, liczba wymaganych pierścieni do przejścia segmentu jest znacznie mniejsza, co znacznie ułatwia rozgrywkę. * W niektórych aktach pojawiają się monitory i inne sekrety dostępne jedynie za pomocą umiejętności Knucklesa. * Aby zamienić się w Super Knucklesa, gracz musi użyć przycisku skoku w powietrzu, a nie po prostu podskoczyć jak w Sonicu 2. * Tryb debugowania został znacznie uproszczony i zawiera jedynie pierścień oraz monitor z pierścieniami. * Zostały zmienione niektóre kody: ** Menu wyboru poziomu odblokowywane jest w sposób podobny jak w ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991), czyli na ekranie tytułowym. Należy nacisnąć strzałki w kolejności: góra, góra: góra, dół, dół, dół, lewo, prawo, lewo, prawo, a następnie A + Start. ** Tryb debugowania odblokowany jest po zagraniu następujących piosenek w Sound Teście: 01, 09, 09, 04, 01, 00, 01, 08 (18.10.1994), a następnie zacząć dowolny poziom za pomocą A + Start. ** Wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu odblokowane są w Sound Teście po zagraniu piosenek 01, 06, 07, 07, 07, 02, 01, 06. Inne wersje i porty Gra pojawiła się ponownie w kilku innych wersjach, najczęściej w kompilacjach, zarówno jako osobna gra jak i dostępna w wyniku posiadania gier Sonic the Hedgehog 2 oraz Sonic & Knuckles na jednej platformie. Knuckles in Sonic 2 pojawia się w następujących grach i/lub platformach. * Sonic Jam (1997) * Sonic Mega Collection (2002) * Sonic Mega Collection Plus (2004) * Sonic Mega Collection Plus & Super Monkey Ball Deluxe (2005) * Xbox Live Arcade (2009) * Sega Fun Pack: Sonic Mega Collection Plus & Shadow the Hedgehog (2009) * Sonic PC Collection (2009) * Sonic Classic Collection (2010) * Virtual Console (2010) Ciekawostki * W specjalnych poziomach, Knuckles nie posiada wyświetlonego imienia jak Sonic czy Tails. Zostało to poprawione w reedycji z 2013 roku gry Sonic the Hedgehog 2. * Pierwotnie miała powstać gra Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic the Hedgehog, działająca na tej samej zasadzie, jednak zrezygnowano z tego z powodu ograniczeń i problemów napotkanych podczas tworzenia. * Kod dla trybu debugowania nawiązuje do daty wydania gry Sonic & Knuckles. Jest to również nawiązanie do oryginalnego Sonic the Hedgehog 2, w którym kod również nawiązuje do daty premiery tejże gry. Zobacz też * Blue Sphere * Sonic 3 & Knuckles Kategoria:Gry 2D Kategoria:Mega Drive Kategoria:Gry wydane w 1994 roku Kategoria:Gry powstałe z technologii lock-on ***